


The Chambers of the Heart

by raytatay



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Freewood - Freeform, King Geoff, M/M, Mad King Ryan, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raytatay/pseuds/raytatay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingdoms AU. A New Kingdom has arisen not far from King Geoff's Kingdom. Gavin finds himself caught in the mix of a misunderstanding, and starts to slowly discover the truths, among other things, of the so called Mad King Ryan when held hostage. Can Geoff save his precious lad? Is this the start of a war? Or the start of something... else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> The M-rated stuff won't come till probably one of the last chapters. This chapter is introductory.  
> 

Geoff watched as the walls were built. A new kingdom not far from his was arising. He heard all the rumors. He knew the man that would reign within those walls was a mad man, but he also knew that he wouldn’t be a threat. Geoff was wise, and though he was not very strongly protected against wars currently, he knew that the kingdoms wanted to live in harmony. Despite all the rumors, he had a sense. He felt that there was more to the book than it’s cover, and he would make it his mission to find out.

He looked out the window on the other side to see the young lad, Gavin, sitting upon a rock near the lake watching the sunset, his bow and arrows set aside. Geoff looked out toward the sunset, too. He knew the time was coming. He had to start training the lad to be a future King. He heard footsteps into his darkened chamber, and looked to see one of his best men, one he trusted and relied on. Sir Michael, who was also a great warrior also known as Mogar.

“Geoff, is all well?” He asked carefully.

“Yes, of course, Michael.”

“You are not worried about the new kingdom arriving?”

“No, of course not.”

“…but…”

“It is not of our concern. I shall let them build and settle in, then I will personally deliver my greetings. I assure you he is not who you believe him to be.”

“…Yes, my liege.” Michael said, bowing before he walked away.

Geoff looked out the window once more before closing the curtains and returning to his chambers, calling Gavin to come inside soon. He could remember when he was younger and would wear a green cape, running around with his little play bow and arrow playing with the kingdom children, including an old friend of his from where he grew up, who is now known as Knight Dan. Knight Dan went back to his homeland to protect and serve their kingdom, promising to visit when he could. Gavin had to stay with Geoff, because Geoff had a plan for him.

However, plans can change when you least expect it.

And Geoff didn’t expect it to come at all.

…

As Gavin was getting older, so was Geoff. Gavin’s training had become more serious, and Gavin was too smart to not realize Geoff was preparing him to take over the Kingdom. It scared Gavin. He loved his kingdom, he did, but he was not prepared to be the ruler. Sure, he could train all they wanted him to. He knew all the people well enough. Everyone liked him, and looked up to him and were looking forward to the day King Gavin would rise officially, but Gavin was not. He wanted no part in it.

He just wanted to be a normal face among the kingdom, occasionally seen shooting apples down with his bow and arrow, feeding and playing with the pets and being fearless against the creatures of the night. He didn’t want to be counted on for ruling an entire kingdom. An most of all, he didn’t want to think about losing Geoff. He had welcomed him into his family, and Gavin honestly didn’t want to live in a Kingdom without Geoff being the King, as absurd as that seemed.

He wanted to make Geoff happy, though. He knew Geoff wouldn’t be happy if he refused. Yet, here Gavin was, wandering in the unknown forests, getting farther and farther from Geoff’s castle. He didn’t even plan it, he just… wandered. He climbed a tree, looking out once he reached the top. He watched the neighboring kingdom. He saw a few maidens tending to a lovely looking garden. One of them left the garden to go to the well, pulling up the bucket from the well. As she looked up, she seemed to pause, and Gavin gulped, fearing he had been caught. He turned and pulled the hood over his cloak, slowly heading down the tree… until he slipped and plopped down on the ground, rolling over as he held his side in pain. Thankfully, the drop wasn’t too big, so he would only have some bruising. Just as he was starting to get himself up off the ground, he heard the faint sounds of chuckling nearby. He spun around quickly, his eyes darting left and right, then shut closed as he gripped his side in pain again from whirling around so fast. When he opened his eyes again, he saw a beautiful maiden standing before him, a little too close for comfort, making him back up, finding the tree behind him. The pretty maiden had jet black hair and yellow eyes that seemed to gleam as she watched him.

“What brings such a handsome young man like yourself out to these parts all alone?”

“…I was hunting, and you scared it off.” Gavin lied, crossing his arms and trying to make himself look bigger than he was, giving the lady a look. However, he couldn’t deny how beautiful she was. Such light, perfect skin, pretty tall, and long hair…

“Oh really? I’m sure an archer of your status would be much stealthier than that,” She commented, hinting at Gavin’s previous clumsiness. Then, Gavin wondered how she knew he was an archer. He didn’t have his bow and arrow, and no armor, no marking on him that showed he was of the Ramsey Kingdom. Before he could protest, all of the sudden the maiden was joined by three large men dressed in full armor, one with a large diamond sword and shield with an emblem on it he didn’t recognize. In the very next moment, he was grabbed by two of the men and his hands tied together, and dark sac now over his head and completely blacking out his vision.

“You say a word unless addressed to, and you’re dead. The only things you can say when addressed to is ‘yes’ or ‘no’.”

Gavin gulped and held his breath, being jerked in some direction he assumed was toward the unfamiliar kingdom. All he could think about was how very fucked he was, and it was all his fault.

…

The Mad King Ryan sat upon his tall thrown, enjoying a bunch of grapes freshly picked. A maiden had brought him a mug of ale, which he sipped graciously before waving her off. He was dressed in royalty, a full golden crown crooked on his head, only the best silks, skins and fabrics from around the world making up his outfit. The doors to his throne room opened, two guards, one around his own age and the other much younger, Sir Jack and Sir Kerry, and they stepped forward toward their king, bowing before speaking.

“Your majesty, we have an intruder that we’ve captured for you.” Jack announced as Kerry waved the three guards and the pretty maiden in.

“Maiden Blake caught him snooping near the Kingdom walls, he is one of Geoff’s men.” Kerry added as Gavin was pulled forward and forced to kneel down before Ryan.

“Ah, yes, my best maiden and secret lookout. Good work. All but the young man and Sir Jack and Sir Kerry are needed. The rest of you may return to your duties.” As the door closed, leaving the four in the room, Ryan stepped down from his throne. He made one simple gesture and Kerry pulled the sack from over Gavin’s head, Jack holding onto the chains attached to Gavin’s new cuffs.

“Well, well, well… this is quite interesting. So new to the land, and this is my welcoming gift from the Ramsey dwellings?”

Gavin didn’t dare to look up, too ashamed. But he did have the courage to speak up. He needed to. “This has nothing to do with King Geoff of the Ramsey Kingdom. I was just hunting nearby, I…” Jack pulled hard on his chains and his body was jerked backwards. He took it as a command to be quiet.

“That’s enough. You know, it would be best not to lie to me. I’m sure you’ve heard about how brutal I can be.” Ryan said, smirking as he did so.

“I have heard nothing of you.” Gavin said. He expected to be pulled again, but instead he was raised upward, the King’s very own hands on the collar of Gavin’s top, and Gavin winced, not daring to look into his eyes.

“Don’t lie to me, I’m warning you,” Then he dropped Gavin, his knees hitting the ground hard as he let out a small whine.

“I’m not lying!” He spat out, and that’s when he finally looked up. This so called King Ryan was younger than Geoff, with smooth, sandy brown hair, a crooked crown more intricate than Geoff’s, and the brightest, bluest eyes he’d seen. As Gavin looked deeper into his eyes, he saw something else, of only for a fraction of a second, but then it was gone as he smirked evilly and returned to his seat at the thrown. He was dressed in a kilt, surprisingly, even though he sounded nothing like a Scottish man. An even so, he still had this power about him… and something drew Gavin to want to know more about this supposedly wicked, mad man.

“We shall keep you locked up in the chambers. You will get to meet Edgar. Oh, and, keep in mind, if you care about your safety and the safety of your precious kingdom, you best think about telling me the truth.” With that, he was pulled up again by Jack this time, and taken to the chambers.

As he slowly walked with the two men holding each one of his arms, he decided since he was already fucked, he might as well try and not make things worse. Hopefully.

“So… who’s Edgar?”

Both the men laughed. Gavin was confused to say the least.

“Don’t worry about Edgar…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pffffft now I totally wasn't referencing Blake Belladonna what are you talking about?  
> anyways, I'm excited for this new journey, and I hope you are too! I will update when I can. No idea how long it'll end up, but probably around 5 chapter or so.


	2. The Story of the Scottish King

It was late night. Michael had trouble sleeping. He got up, being careful so not to wake his wife, maiden Lindsay. He patted her hair down, then got up and went out to the balcony. As he looked down the side of the castle walls, he noticed Gavin’s curtains gently waving in the wind. His balcony must have been open. He decided to go back into the room and out to the hallway, gently knocking on Gavin’s door.

“Gavin?” He called softly, waiting a moment to get no answer. He supposed he must’ve been asleep, and the door was unlocked, per usual, and he walked in. He looked around, turning around the corner to see that Gavin was not in his bed. He walked over to the balcony, looking out for any signs of the fellow lad. That’s when the worry kicked in. He looked up at the moon, right in the middle of the night sky. Where would he be at this hour? Michael, however, knew Gavin was having trouble with the whole future king stuff, so he just sighed, closing the balcony windows and closing his chamber door as he went back to his own chambers, only slightly waking Lindsay in the process.

…

“Have you seen Gavin?” Sir Ray asked Michael as they looked over the farm, watching the workers and maidens tending to the animals that morning.

“No… I got up in the middle of the night and he wasn’t in his room.”

“Should we be worried? Do we tell Geoff?”

“…Well, I think we should wait a little time. I know he’s going through a lot and all.” Michael said, trying to put them both at ease in some way. There was a long pause.

“I mean, if I were in his position, I know I’d like to be king. Just saying.” Ray said with a shrug.

“Just a lot of pressure on him. You know that.” Michael commented.

“I know. I do. Just… nevermind.” Ray said, scratching the back of his neck. “I hope he comes back soon.”

“Me too.” Michael agreed softly.

“What you two talking about?” Lindsay asked, approaching the two as some cats followed her.

Michael smiled at her and ignored her question by asking about the animals instead.

…

“And Michael said he wasn’t there last night either.” Ray told Geoff when the two of them were alone in Geoff’s private library collection.

“Hmm…” was all Geoff said, his brows furrowing as he put away one of the books on the shelf.

“Geoff, I don’t know if you realize, but… Gavin is pretty scared about becoming a king. I don’t know if he’ll be ready.”

“He’ll be ready, I know he will.” Geoff replied confidently. “He just doesn’t know it yet.”

“But, my liege… I don’t think it’s just about being nervous or worried. I just don’t think he wants to be king at all.”

“Would you like to be a king?” Geoff asked without even looking at him, pulling out another book and scanning through it. Ray noticed the writing on the spine of the book. _The Story of the Scottish King_. An old favorite of the lads when they were young.

“…Well, uh… I mean…” Ray said, not even really answering his question.

“That’s what I thought.” Geoff said before shutting the book closed.

“Ray, I don’t mean to come off in a bad way. Just know that Gavin will be ready when he’s ready. He just has to wrap his head around it. And if that means he wants to be on his own for a while, that’s fine. He’s a good archer. He can take care of himself.”

“But… he didn’t bring his bow and arrows.”

Geoff didn’t say anything for a while, finally turning to face Ray. “I’m sure he will be alright.” He put a comforting hand on Ray’s shoulder. “If Gavin truly shows no desire in being ruler to me, I would like to let you know you and Michael are next in line. Don’t let that get to your head, though. However, I do hold a lot of trust in all three of you. Understood?”

Ray nodded, smiling lightly toward his king. After that, Ray proceeded out towards the gardens once more, but when he got there he was bombarded with a concerned maiden who was saying she believed she saw something horrible.

…

Gavin awoke with a start, his heart racing. He realized where he was again and his heart sank. He got up, the clank of his ball and chain becoming a familiar sound to him now. He dragged the weighed down foot toward the glass wall that encased a “sacred” bull by the name of Edgar. What kind of “sacred” animal got caged liked this, and put where prisoners stay? Gavin tapped the glass, hearing a soft moo as Edgar’s ears twitched. He was laying on the ground, lounging as he did most of the time. He heard footsteps come closer toward his door, heard it being unlocked as Sir Kerry stepped in, cloaked in armor yet again. Gavin wondered if they ever got a break from wearing the heavy armor.

“The King shall see you now.” He announced, attaching the chains to Gavin’s wrist and undoing the ball and chain around his ankle, giving Gavin some relief. He was taken to a new room, which seemed like a small library. It reminded him of Geoff’s library, and he felt a small pang in his heart thinking about it. He wondered when… _if_ … he would ever be able to return. He would do anything to go back. The door closed behind him, and Gavin whirled around.

“Don’t even try it, fool.” He heard a deep voice warn, which he recognized to be the Mad King’s.

Gavin sighed, turning to face the inevitable. Ryan came in from another doorway, and he gestured toward a plush chair for Gavin to sit on. Gavin hesitated, but complied and sat in the chair. It actually was pretty comfy.

“Consider yourself lucky. Normally my prisoners end up tortured, never leaving their chambers until they gave up their information…or were killed.” Ryan said, looking over Gavin after saying this. Gavin didn’t even flinch. He just watched, maybe even glared. “However, you… you’re a special case. One of Geoff’s men. Ah, mighty Geoff. I’ve heard so many stories about him.” Ryan grabbed a chair for himself and sat a few feet away from Gavin, facing him. “How do you feel about your king?”

Gavin didn’t say anything. Ryan just watched, his fingers going over the arm of the chair as he waited. With no answer, he just continued on. “Everyone is looking up to you, you know, Gavin.”

Gavin raised his head, looking at the King in the face for the second time ever. Again, he saw that split second flash of… something. And it’s gone, replaced with annoyance. “You would probably make a mighty King. Maybe even better than Geoff. The man who practically raised you. Wouldn’t it be a shame if he… was no more?” Ryan said, and Gavin’s anger grew within, his fists behind him tightening.

“You… you wouldn’t dare.” Gavin said darkly, his voice full of venom.

“Oh, I would. Do you know how much power I have? How many more soldiers I have? How much more prepared my units are than your precious, little kingdom. You know what, actually, you wouldn’t make a good ruler. Surely a smart ruler would demand more preparations…”

Gavin spat at him.  It fell pathetically to the carpet at Ryan’s feet, not even grazing him. “…And would be more charming, to say the least.” Ryan rose from his chair, walking around Gavin. “But, I know better. I see better in you. You’re more intelligent than that. You know no one is a threat, that if anyone threatened, you’d have strong allies at your side. You’d dig at a new kingdom like my own to get an alliance with, and of course Geoff would send one of his most loyal and skilled men.”

Gavin looked up as Ryan made a full circle around him. Gavin had to admit, he enjoyed the compliments. The other lads tended to tease him about being stupid and his only talent was archery. But he wouldn’t fall right into Ryan’s trap. “Geoff has _nothing_ to do with this. I told you. It’s all a mistake. I didn’t know I was treading to close to your territory and I’m sorry. Truly. You have to believe me.”

Ryan looked into his eyes carefully. “You’d like me to believe you, wouldn’t you?” Ryan said so low and… that sound, it made Gavin shiver, but not in a scared way. In very, _very_ different way. Ryan smirked. Something in Gavin’s mind churned. Suddenly he was brought back to the books in Geoff’s library. _The Story of the Scottish King_. Gavin thought it was just a silly story that Geoff would read him and the lads when they were young, but it all made sense to him. Geoff was preparing him. He was dropping him hints all this time. The kilt, the title ("Mad" King), and some things Ryan wouldn't expect him to know.

The puzzle pieces were rapidly falling into place, and Gavin was more than ready to turn the tables around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too excited about this, had to add another chapter right away!


	3. Confrontations and Revelations

“Please, calm down, fair maiden,” Ray hushed the poor, sobbing maiden who held onto him. “Take a deep breath, then explain.”

“I… I…” She stammered, taking in a staggered breath.

“Take your time.”

“It was… I saw… Gavin… Sir Gavin… he… he… was captured… I’m so sorry, Sir Ray, I’m so, so s-sorry.” She whimpered, and Ray’s lips went into a thin line but he held the maiden as the last few tears dropped from her face.

“It’s alright. Where did he head off toward?” The maiden pointed in the south-west direction, towards the new kingdom. Ray nodded. “Now, go back to your chambers for the rest of the day. If anyone asks, I sent you there, and you say nothing else. Understood?” Ray said, and she nodded slowly, wiping away the tear streaks and walking back. As Ray turned to watch her, Michael approached, looking at the sad maiden as she passed, then refocusing on Ray. Michael was clad in full armor, having just finished his hunting session.

“Ray, it’s getting late. Let’s feast and try and relax about this whole thing, huh?” Michael said, swinging his arm around a motionless Ray. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Michael… one of us needs to go after Gavin.”

“Where is he? Is he in danger?” Michael started to look very concerned.

“I… I don’t know. It’ll probably be dangerous to go alone, but it’s the only way. We must protect Gavin, and Geoff. So we don’t say a word to anyone.” Ray said, looking off in the direction of the Mad King’s land. “I think I should go.”

There was a pause. “No, Ray, let me…”

“I think I owe it to him.” Ray interrupted. “Just… figure out something else to tell Geoff if he’s looking for me, alright?”

Michael wanted to fight it, but he didn’t want to keep their fellow lad waiting forever. So Michael waved him off. “Go on. And please, be safe.”

Ray only nodded, pulling his hood over his head before disappearing into the darkening night woods.

…

“You attacked Geoff.” Gavin stated, now sitting at the edge of his chair confidently.

“It wasn’t _like_ that,” Ryan defended, starting to grow angry.

“He gave you everything, and you just ran off!”

“You don’t understand…” Ryan murmured, his fist clenching beside him.

“He trusted you! He…”

“ _YOU DON’T UNSERSTAND_!” He repeated, shouting, not just full of anger, but mixed in with hurt, and Gavin could feel it. He fell back into the chair, watching the king with careful concern. “He…no longer accepted me.  I was of no use to him. So, he _sent_ me off, gave me enough to survive, and so I did.” His voice gained more and more strength.  “I did more than that. I proved him wrong. I’m not useless, I’m everything! My forces are unstoppable! I’m mightier than any other!” Ryan said, at a higher volume, until he sighed heavily.

Gavin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn’t know what to say, but wanted to say something.

“However, I still care about him. After all these years. He did take me in when I felt all alone. Honestly, he made me who I am today. I’m stronger because of him.” Ryan smiled, but then shook his head and laughed pathetically. “I could never hurt him… or you.” He admitted. “Especially not you.” He whispered. Gavin looked up, searching his face as to what he meant by that.

“…I’m so sorry, Ryan…” Gavin finally said after a long pause.

Ryan closed his eyes. “Don’t apologize. You have nothing to do with it. Not really.” Ryan sat down in the chair, looking defeated. Gavin got up, but with his hands still tied, he couldn’t do much of anything. Ryan looked up, his eyes water-y. “Oh, come here. I’ll let you go.” Ryan said, gesturing him forward to undo his ties. “I’m sorry about all of this.” Ryan expected him to run off, but he just stood there, staring at Ryan. Then he leapt forward to hug him, taking Ryan by surprise, but he hugged back. Gavin tightened the hug and Ryan felt himself relax into it. He hadn’t hugged someone like this in so long. It felt so… good, he could’ve even called it perfect.

Gavin finally let go, and they just stood there, not moving. “…why?” Ryan asked. Gavin tilted his head in confusion.

“Why what?”

“Why… why aren’t you running away? Do you know how many people I’ve killed? How many wives I’ve gone through? I ended life after life simply because I could not bear children, but no King would admit that. So I blame it on them, the women. Queen after queen, beheaded, stoned, poisoned… I don’t particularly care for females, you know.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Gavin asked.

“Why did you _hug me_? You’re free, for fucks sake, go on! Go back to your beloved land, be free and well. I won’t bother you or your kingdom anymore.” Ryan said, but Gavin didn’t move an inch.

Gavin put a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, and Ryan looked at that gesture, then up to meet Gavin’s hazel eyes. “I care, Ryan. I think you need to know that someone cares, and that’s me. Whatever Geoff or anyone else did to you, know that I care.” He said. A person of Ryan's status could've easily lied through his teeth to him, but how Ryan acted, and the way he looked, Gavin knew it was true. “It doesn’t matter what you’ve done. And still, you care about Geoff, and I know deep inside how _real_ you are. You aren’t the monster you’re made out to be at all…” Gavin continued, and Ryan rose from his seat, cupping the lad’s face in one of his hands. Before Gavin could even process what was happening, Ryan’s lips were on his, slowly trying to get something back… and Gavin gave in. He kissed back, deeply, and it felt as though Ryan gave Gavin his entire heart in that one kiss.

Ryan let go of the hands that had entangled within Gavin’s wild hair, and both their hearts jumped when there was a knock on the door.


	4. Beyond These Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of blood and death (unimportant characters), minor injuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda too tired to do a read-over, so sorry for any errors you may encounter.

The doors to the library opened, and Ryan let go of Gavin quickly and shoved him backward, causing Gavin to fall to the floor. Ryan looked over for a moment and in his eyes Gavin could see his apology, but Ryan quickly turned and put back on his Mad King demeanor, the evil smirk returning to his face. “Everything’s fine in here. Just trying to get some information out of our prisoner.

“But, your majesty,” The tall guard said, he too dressed in full armor as most everyone within the castle. “He’s untied…” He remarked, his eyes falling upon the slightly distressed looking Gavin.

Ryan put a hand on the guard’s shoulder, chuckling low.

“Your King knows what he’s doing… always.” It came out as more of a threat than a statement, making the poor guard shiver under his armor, face becoming warm with embarrassment and fear.

“Yes, of c-course, your majesty. I’ll be leaving now.” He said, rushing out the last few words as he closed the door behind him promptly. Ryan turned to look at Gavin, his façade quickly disappearing as he picked Gavin up from the floor carefully. Gavin looked up into Ryan’s deep blue eyes and saw everything. How gentle he was, how intelligent he was, how amazingly handsome he was. He felt himself get lost in them until he heard his now gentle tone of voice.

“Hmm?” Gavin said.

Ryan shook his head. He looked concerned. Then he left Gavin to sit in his seat as Ryan sat on his, his hand stroking his stubble as he thought deeply but looked very conflicted.

“Ryan… what’s wrong?”

“I… this can’t possibly work. You’re not… this is all so wrong.” Then Ryan shot up, a look of regret in his face. “You must leave. Now. Get out of here. Run as fast as you can.”

“…what?” Gavin whispered. He started rapidly shaking his head. “No.” He said softly. Ryan only turned, facing away from him.

“Go, just… please go.” Ryan said so quietly.

“No!” Gavin said, clearly, going up to Ryan and nearly crying when Ryan flinched away from his attempt to touch him. “If you want me to leave so badly, why did you fucking kiss me?”

Ryan still couldn’t look at him. Gavin went right by his side, trying to get him to look into his eyes but wouldn’t get what he wanted. “It was… a mistake… just…”

“A mistake? Oh fucking hell, Ryan! No, I’m not having this.” Gavin said, using force to turn Ryan around to look at him, Ryan unable to face away anymore and when they made eye contact again, Gavin pushed them into another kiss, he kissed him fiercely and so passionately, he wanted to show Ryan just how much he wouldn’t let him push him away, grabbing at his hips and pushing their bodies together, a near death grip. Ryan growled and turned them around and pushed Gavin into the wall, forcing his lips away from his even as much as he wanted and needed it.

“I…can’t… but before I really do send you off, I have to tell you… I’ve been watching you for a while now. I remember when you were younger, I watched you play and grow up. Geoff… he’s a really good parent and guardian. I can’t thank him enough… even though I don’t really show it in a proper way…” Ryan smirked, but it faded quickly as he looked into Gavin’s eyes again. That sparkling greenish brown shined back at him. “And when I saw you turn into this skilled, handsome, smart, amazing young man… I couldn’t help but slowly fall in love with… with something that I can’t have. But… oh hell, your damned lips…” Ryan looked at them, and as they turned into an evil smirk similar to his own, he huffed out “fuck it,” as he slammed his lips back on them once again, Gavin moaning his appreciation and Ryan grinded into him, making Gavin bite his lower lip. Ryan grunted, moving to bite at the soft flesh on his neck. Gavin moaned out, pushing into Ryan as their erections began to grow.

“I knew once I’d actually have chance to really feel you… that I’d lose it. I hate you for this. But…” Ryan said, looking up at him.

“Let me stay.” Gavin said, not demanding, but not begging. Ryan bit his lip.

“I can’t. Geoffrey will… I can’t.”

“I’m a grown man, I can do whatever the fuck I want… and right now I want _you_ ,” He said, pulling Ryan in for another kiss. Ryan pushed him again.

“But how can you betray your kingdom like this? How can you possibly want this?” Ryan said, lazily gesturing toward what Gavin assumed to be the rest of the castle. “I’ve killed people. I’m not a gracious ruler. I’m a bad man, Gavin. I… I’m not meant for you. You deserve better, so much better.”

“No! You shut your damned mouth,” Gavin said, giving Ryan a serious look. “You aren’t bad because of what you’ve done. I told you. Deep inside, I know who you really are. Don’t think I haven’t read about you, Ryan.”

Ryan looked puzzled for a moment.

“Geoff warned me about you, but I saw more in you. So I’d run away from Geoff’s little castle. I went and found some people who knew you, got people to watch you. I wanted to find out who you really are. So, yes, I’ve been watching you too. I’ve done my research, Ryan. You’re no Mad King… You’re just a king, a mighty, powerful, but a good King, despite some things you’ve done. I don’t want to rule Geoff’s kingdom because I don’t want to be in his kingdom anymore. I love him, don’t think that I never appreciated everything he did for me.”

Ryan sat down, listening as Gavin went on.

“I love him like a father. I have great friends there, people I’ve grown up with and care about a lot, and I really do… but I was never meant to be a Ramsey. I was meant for something even greater. I want to make a misunderstood king feel complete. I want you to see that you’re not who you think you are. That you’re much better. And… when you kissed me Ryan, I realized that it became much more than that. That… you need real love to see love within yourself. So, here I am. Take me, or leave me. It might break me, but you have to do what you must. Geoff… well, he may have trouble accepting it, but he loves me enough that I know he’d understand. So, Ryan…” Gavin finished, taking a deep breath as Ryan looked up at him, then slowly rose and approached Gavin, gently grasping his cheek and stroking it. Gavin closed his eyes, and when they opened all Ryan could see in them was desire, desire to love. To love the man before him, which happened to be Ryan. And, he saw them water up too.

“I… I just don’t know, Gavin.”

“No one has to really know about us.”

“I know that… I just… don’t feel right about stealing you from another kingdom, especially Geoff’s.”

“You’re not stealing me. I never felt I belonged to one anyway. Ryan, you’re saving me.”

“No, Gavin.” Ryan nearly barked. “You’re saving me.” He insisted, then pulled him in for another passionate kiss, and it felt as though their fate was sealed.

…

Ray snuck around the walls of the castle, the dark of the night helping his stealth mission. However, the creatures of the night could be heard in the distance, so he had to be quick. Ray ducked around a corner, then peaked over to see the guards. He tried to look for another route. As he found another hiding spot, he figured a way over the wall into what seemed to be an area not heavily observed by guards. The garden side. He got up on a nearby tree and hopped over the walls, doing a combat roll as he found a tree within the walls to hide behind. He scanned over the area and the castle walls he could see, looking for anyone. No soul could be seen, so he carefully tiptoed to the haybale and hopped into the open window. When his boots hit the hard stone ground, two bulky guards turned immediately.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath as they charged before him, however, Ray was quite a skilled fighter, pulling out his large sword and managing to push a guard against a side wall while using the momentum to strike at the other guard, getting him off balance and attacking his side. The guard yelled out, and just in time Ray blocked the attack of the other guard. He knocked the sword out of his hands, and when it fell to the floor he pushed it far away from them with his foot, then swiftly shooting at the defenseless guard’s side with his own sword and blood started to leak out of him. He quickly pulled it out and swung his other sword at the oncoming guard, fighting him one-on-one as his partner sank to the wall as he bled out.

Ray shoved the man into the wall and struggled to push the sword against his neck, the guard pushing back at him with all his strength, and Ray let go, ducking down before his head could get chopped off and swiped at his legs before grabbing the sword again and forcing it into his stomach, as deep as he could. He rolled to his side as the other dying guard swung at him with one hand, the other holding his bleeding side, and as Ray rolled in the other direction, the weak guard ended up catching onto his arm and cutting a deep wound into it, Ray winced, then punched the guard aiming at his crotch but only yelling out in pain when he was met with the metal cup.

 _Damn it, I’m an idiot_. He cursed himself, but as the guard thought he had Ray, he coughed and fell to the ground, Ray rolling out of the way once again as the guard impaled himself on his partner’s sword, making a stack of two dying bodies on one sword. Ray panted as he got back up on his feet, putting pressure on his arm, then grabbing the dropped sword before leaving the room and looking left and right, checking for it to be clear. He went into luckily empty room, and even better, it stored some spare armor. He changed out of his own armor with the Ramsey symbols and shoved it into a chest, now donning the Mad Kingdom armor, noticing it was even heavier. Ray could tell it was made of better material, but as he put the finishing pieces on, he focused on his plan.

He winced as the adrenaline ran out of his system and he fully felt the pain in his arm and fist, but tried to keep his mind on his mission. As he rounded the corner at the top of the marble stairs, he could hear the King’s voice from a distance. Ray followed the sound, passing by a room where he saw the King in, seeming to be talking to a guard. He heard them discussing about “the prisoner being held in different quarters for now on.” Ray guessed they were talking about Gavin. He heard their steps as they headed toward the door way, and Ray stood by the wall, and the guard and Ryan passed by without really noticing. A guard coming the other direction in the hall looked Ray, over, looking confused, and Ray could tell he was older and knew the people there more, so Ray turned before he could catch on and slowly followed the King, the guard he was talking to turning down another hall as the King walked the opposite direction. Ray continued to follow, watching as he turned right, then left. Ray paused and stood by a wall as he saw the King slow to a door. He watched as the King looked left and right, then entered and closed the door behind him, and as Ray listened carefully, he heard the click of it’s lock. Ray walked carefully over, trying to be as quiet as he could be with the heavy, oversized armor clanking slightly when he walked. He stopped next to the door, trying to focus his hearing. He saw the open door to the next room, and peaking in he saw two maidens in there. Ray cleared his throat and entered.

“Sorry ladies, I need this room right now.”

“Oh, yes, sorry sir, of course. We’ll leave.” One of them said, quickly obeying as the other followed. Ray knew maidens were better than to question one of the King’s men with a King like Ryan, and he’d just confirmed it as he closed the door behind him and stood next to the wall that was shared with the room the King had just entered. He listened carefully, trying to make out the sounds, but there really weren’t any. Annoyed, Ray stepped out of the room, then stood in front the door. He noticed a slightly enlarged crack between the door and it’s the left side of the frame, and Ray peeked through it, and could see Ryan. He was facing away, pulling off his armor to reveal his normal garments, brown and red and probably some of the best silks around. And of course his red and green kilt that characterized him. Ray didn’t believe his eyes when Gavin walked in, his shirt gone and only in his brown slacks, coming up to the King with a wide smile in his face. What surprised him even more was when he embraced the horrible man, pressing a kiss to his lips and watched as Ryan pulled his body closer, and when he grabbed at Gavin’s ass he fell back and wanted to throw up.

That was his friend. A childhood friend, someone he trusted and… cared about. And he was getting intimate with one of the most ruthless, horrid rulers the land had ever known. Gavin was involved in Ryan cheated on the Queen.

“Warrior, what the hell is wrong with you? Stand!” He heard a voice, finding it to be another guard as he stood quickly.

“My apologies…”

The guard stared at him. “Shouldn’t you be somewhere else? Where’s your assignment? What’s your name?” The guard demanded answers, and as Ray panicked internally, the sights he saw keeping him from being able to think properly. “Answer me, warrior, or you’ll be…” Was all he could say before Ray pushed him down and grabbed the sword the guard donned, using the guard’s current state of confusion to quickly run the sword along his neck, blood shooting out and staining the armor Ray wore, and as Ray stood up and shuddered at the sight, he back away and jumped out the nearest window, hitting the ground hard and when his hand went to steady him, he fell over in pain since he used the hand that he had most likely broken. He quickly ran to the nearest wall, hoisting himself over with all the strength he had left, then running through the forest toward Geoff’s castle, involuntary tears sneaking out and running down his face, challenging his vision and he nearly tripped over some braches and chopped down trees, and when he made it to the walls of Geoff’s Kingdom, the guards there stopped him and threated to kill him, seeing he was clad in Mad Kingdom armor.

He shoved off his helmet and struggled to croak out “It’s me, Knight Ray, look at me… need… help!” As one of the guards looked closer, his eyes widened in horror as he saw he recognized him and could tell by his face alone how hurt he was, then saw the blood on his armor.

“Oh, my god, Chris, help him inside quick! He’s hurt! Was there anyone else with you Ray?”

“No, no… I went alone.”

“We must start battle plans against the Mad Kingdom!”

“No!” Ray croaked out. Both guards looked at him questionably. “They have Gavin!”

“That’s all the more reason…”

“Just don’t start anything, that’s my orders as your higher-ups! Just get me some medical attention, please.” Ray demanded, letting Chris help him back to the castle as the other guard stayed at the entrance. Ray had no idea what to say to Michael, and even worse, if Geoff found out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, I ended up writing more than I intended for this chapter and now I'm dead tired, but here you are!


	5. Snakes Among the Roses

Geoff paced back and forth in his chamber. Griffon was starting to stir awake, normally used to him being by her side by now.

“Geoff, honey, won’t you come to bed? Sleeping should reduce your worries…”

“Griffon… I’m afraid for Gavin’s well-being.”

“I know, but you should have a steady, calm mind before you begin to search. Please…”

“I must go find him. He could have gotten lost… or worse…” Geoff shook his head and started putting on his armor.

“Geoff, no!” Griffon rose from the bed, but Geoff gripped her wrist particularly tight, and stared directly into her eyes, his own glowing with complete seriousness.

“ _Stay_. For your own good. I must go, _alone_.” Geoff said, then let her go. She just stood and stared for a moment, before backing towards her bed, looking defeated as she did as she was commanded. Geoff sighed. “I’m sorry, but you know that I love you more than anything. Your safety and the safety of our family is of the upmost importance.”

“I love you too,” Was all she said before turning away in her bed. When Geoff left the room, she shut her eyes closed and let a heavy breath out.

She wasn’t going to be sleeping that night.

…

It was probably around 3am. Geoff, after getting out the information from Ray (which took quite a while for him to admit at first), started toward the castle. What Ray didn’t tell him was about how Gavin was, which was not just captured but… well, there wasn’t a way Ray could put it into words really. So, poor, clueless Geoff was set out to make his move. Geoff had told his troops, being led by Michael while Geoff was away from the castle, to make their move if Geoff hadn’t returned by dawn. Michael, taking his position as battle leader Mogar, laid out Geoff’s carefully set plan to them. They weren’t as strong in numbers as Ryan’s men, but they could put up a fight. Other kingdoms were lined up to respond accordingly, so long as their leaders caught on. There wouldn’t be time to go to talk with them individually, and they were down enough important men in their own kingdom already. It was pretty risky for Geoff to go off on his own, but he knew he needed to do this for Gavin. He had to use his wise mind, and his extensive knowledge of Ryan to approach him, and Gavin, if he needed to explain things to him. Which, he would soon realize, he would have to do.

He figured out his way around in a way that made it look much easier than it seemed. He was great at stealth, but due to him getting older, his combat skills were declining. So, the less people he dealt with personally, the better. He sneaked by guard after guard, got to the second level of the Mad King’s castle up over a hay stack in an unobserved field, into a window of quiet hallway. His armor was dirtied enough that the markings could no longer be made out. He stalked the relatively quiet halls, using his ears to guide him. He made it to a hall where he could see the lights coming from under one door. He approached, and stood offside of the door and listened with his right ear. When he looked down, he noticed the stains of some splotches of dried blood. Geoff studied it for only a minute before he heard guards approaching and he hid in the small room to his left, closing the door quietly. He listened as the guards passed.

“…our walls more secure. I’ve counted three guards dead, and another two injured! We need to find who the hell is sneaking in and out of here!”

“You know he said we have to hold this issue until…”

“I don’t care! He’s letting…”

“Shut up, we’re right by his fucking door you idiot!”

“He can’t hear us, I can assure you that.”

“How do you know?”

There was a soft laugh from the other. “He’s quite busy at the moment.”

 _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ Geoff thought to himself.

“Alright, I should be at my next post now.”

“Right then.” He heard both their steps get farther away in separate directions, one of the guards talking and laughing to himself. Geoff shook his head, supposing the King wasn’t the only mad one in the castle.

He just didn’t know how mad the Mad King truly was until the next few moments.

Geoff moved out from the room, looking into the room he now had confirmed to be the Ryan’s chambers. He listened first, then heard some sort of grunts. Oh, goodness, Geoff shouldn’t have been eavesdropping. Just as he was about to walk elsewhere, he heard a voice much more familiar saying something he never wanted to hear again.

“ _Oh, Ryan,”_ Was the moan, that Geoff knew was coming from Gavin’s cursed mouth.

As Geoff was frozen in place, mortified and more then confused, he knew he was forever changed at that moment.

…

Gavin was sitting on Ryan’s huge bed, as Ryan stood staring at him, that concern still on his face.

“Ryan, just, let it go, and come here already.” Gavin pleaded, trying to sooth him with his voice.

“I just… it’s so hard to…”

“Don’t you want me?”

“Of course I do!”

“And you’ve wanted me for a while now, right?”

“Well, more recently than ever.”

“So then _take me_ , Ryan.”

Before Ryan could open his mouth to speak, there was a knock at his door. He huffed a sigh and stomped toward it, Gavin getting out of line of sight now that his shirt was off, and he was supposed to be a prisoner. Gavin wasn’t fully paying attention but made out something that seemed to be he was down a few guards and Ryan had said not to worry about it for now. Within a few moments, Ryan was back. Gavin got up and pulled Ryan to his body, kissing his lips. He wanted Ryan to take over his mouth, but Ryan just wasn’t fully into it.

“Ryan, _come on_ ,” Gavin said, looking into his eyes and getting Ryan to look into them by pulling his head down with both his hands.

“I… oh, Gavin…” Ryan stroked Gavin’s cheek with his thumb, smiling. “We have forbidden love, you know.”

“I know, but no one has to know.”

“They’re going to figure it out soon enough.” Ryan responded, letting his forehead fall against Gavin’s.

“We’ll be ready when that happens. We can handle it.”

“You could get killed!”

“We’re both royalty, we’ll figure it out… just, let’s make love and not think about all that stuff…”

“How can I nor think about it, Gavin!” Ryan started to raise his voice, lightly pushing away from Gavin. Gavin frowned, putting his arms around Ryan when he turned to look into the vanity.

“Geoff loves me like a son, and he find a way in a heart to accept me, and us, I _know_ it.” Gavin said, even though he wasn’t truly sure himself.

“How are you so sure?” Ryan said, turning to face him again.

Gavin’s green eyes shone into his, his smile lighting up. “Just because. Come to me,” Gavin whispered the last part, pulling Ryan to his lips once more, giving the kiss all he had to get Ryan to react, and finally he did, taking domination over his mouth, pushing Gavin toward the bed with careful steps, and after pushing Gavin down onto the bed with force, he pulled off his top, letting it fall to the floor next to him, then lurking toward Gavin like he was prey, his eyes starting to fill of lust and Gavin gulped as a surge of sexual energy and warmth traveled all the way down to his groin. As Ryan kissed Gavin intimately, he pulled at the drawstring of Gavin’s brown pants, then pulling away from the kiss to pull them off Gavin, kissing his way back up Gavin’s legs. Gavin fell back onto the bed as Ryan kisses got to his thigh. Then Ryan crawled onto the bed further and striding on of his legs, he made out with Gavin, biting on his lip and eliciting a moan from the smaller man. Gavin’s hands gripped onto Ryan’s biceps, Ryan tensing into it, then grinding himself against Gavin’s leg, Gavin himself biting down before releasing Ryan’s lips to moan out “ _Oh, Ryan_ ,”

Ryan smirked at this, then grinded some more before covering up the rest of his moans with his mouth, a few grunts coming from Ryan as he felt Gavin push up into it. Ryan was starting to feel the heat buildup, and decided they both had still too many clothes on. He back away from the lad, getting up from the bed to leave a wanting Gavin behind. Just as he was about to pull down his pants, there was loud banging on the door, and before Ryan could even think about moving the door burst open to reveal a dirty, disgruntled Geoff. Ryan gasped and as Gavin tried to pull up the sheet to cover himself and got a glimpse at the one and only Geoff standing in the door way, jaw dropped. Gavin’s face flushed red with pure embarrassment as Ryan and Geoff blinked at each other for far too long.

 _Oh bloody hell_ was all Gavin could think at the moment.


	6. All Stories End

“Geoff, I…” Gavin croaked out.

“ _Don’t.”_ Geoff barked. His eyes darting from him to Ryan, then slowly approaching.

“If you want to stay alive, I suggest you keep a distance from me,” Ryan warned, keeping his cool.

“Ryan, _no_!” Gavin whined. He was very conflicted. Of course he didn’t want Geoff to get hurt. But he didn’t want Geoff to disown him because he was falling for the Mad King. His hands went to frustratingly pull at his own hair, wanting to cry and sink into the floor.

“Don’t worry, Gavin. I can handle this. Geoff won’t be harmed… unless he asks for it.” Ryan said, his stare never leaving the other king.

“Don’t you talk to my son like that.” Geoff said, his voice laced with building anger and his looks filled with hurt and betrayal.

“He’s not your son, he’s…”

“That’s not the point, Ryan. I’ve had enough of your bullshit all these years, and I thought we were finally going to reclaim our peace once and for all, and then this… _this_ fucking… you do _this_ to me?” He starts to shout, gesturing toward half-naked Gavin.

“I’ve done nothing to your precious heir, I assure you. He’s been safe here. He was captured in accusation of treachery, but after having a discussion I deemed him to by telling the truth. In such, I found out what you’ve been telling the others about me. All those lies. _I_ should be asking why _you’re_ doing this to _me_.”

“For fucks sake,” Geoff growled, rolling his eyes. He turned to Gavin. “Don’t believe him. You know who you should be trusting.”

“Geoff, you shouldn’t be doing this to him. He needs to know the truth.” Ryan wasn’t being accusatory or angry. He was being serious, and his face showed his concern. “Why have you kept it from him this long?”

“How can you ruin him like this?” Geoff yelled, and it seemed as though he was near tears. “I wanted him to grow up to be a gracious king, to make me proud, to…”

“We _fell in love_ with each other. I didn't _ruin_ him! And him finally falling in love doesn’t make you proud?”

“He’s betraying his kingdom, he belongs…”

“ _No!_ ” Gavin yelled, running towards the two with tears running down his face. “Stop, _please_.” He begged, his head dropping. Both the men looked at him with pain in their hearts. Then, suddenly, Gavin looked up again, his face showing something different. “Geoff, I’m old enough to make my own decisions now. I’m not trying to hurt you. I just wish you’d told me the truth…” Gavin said, watching Geoff carefully. His gray-blue eyes shone wet and sad.

“I wanted to, Gavin… I just… I wanted you to become greatness. I wanted to see you grow with the desire to watch over the kingdom for me, because I know you’d be great. But Ryan, he sensed it all along. He just knew you wouldn’t be ready, knew you wouldn’t want it. But I pushed him away because of my selfish desires. Gavin… I’ll be proud of you no matter what.” Geoff said sincerely.

“So can you accept me staying with Ryan?”

“ _Stay_?” Geoff repeated.

“Yes. You know I love you like a father, Geoff, and your castle is always going to be my home, but I’m in love with Ryan. He really knows me, and it just feels right and… I’m sorry, but I just don’t want to be ruler of a kingdom. I just want to be in love.” Gavin said, finally gazing up into Ryan’s eyes as Ryan smiled down warmly and lovingly.

“So this is what you truly desire, my son?” Geoff asked. Gavin nodded.

“Yes, Geoff. And, I’d really appreciate it if you gave your approval. I’d understand if you didn’t…” Gavin said, the last of his words trailing off into a silence. Geoff looked between Gavin and Ryan, Ryan’s hand gently coming up to rest at the small of Gavin’s back, waiting.

Geoff sighed quietly, somewhat defeated, but not upset. He could see the shared look of love in both their eyes. He couldn't deny he wanted Gavin to be happy, and deep down he knew Ryan was a good man. “Gavin, if this is what you want in your life, I can accept that. Ryan and I may have had our differences, but… your love has shown me what made me take Ryan into my castle in the first place a long time ago.” Geoff said as he looked up to Ryan, and Ryan sighed with relief and smiled once again. “All I ask is, Gavin, you’re always welcome back at the Ramsey Kingdom. It will always be your home. Please visit.” Gavin nodded. “And Ryan, take good care of him. I don’t expect any less from you. But, if anything happens…” Geoff started, but Ryan assured him.

“I love Gavin, I will protect him and I’ll never do anything to hurt him, I promise. You can even make a contract, I’ll sign it, I’ll do anything for him. I love him so much.” Ryan said, and Gavin gazed up at him lovingly, a hand going to his chest. Ryan’s fingers interlocked with his at this, and Geoff nodded.

“I will leave my trust, and my former heir, with you then.” Geoff said. “Just, let’s make sure I don’t have to catch the two of you with that much skin showing ever again…” Geoff said, and they all laughed.

“Don’t worry, we won’t let that happen.” Gavin said for the both of them. Then, after a quiet moment between the three, Gavin went up to Geoff and hugged him around the waist, a hug he’d done when he was most happy since he was little. Geoff smiled and hugged back, patting the lad’s back. He then shook hands with Ryan until Ryan opened it up to a hug and Geoff shrugged and hugged him too.

Gavin almost wanted to cry at the sight of his once torn two worlds coming together in peace.

They discussed how their agreement would be told off as, keeping Ryan’s and Gavin’s love life a secret (it was looked down upon in their culture at the time) and only Geoff, and eventually the lads and Griffon would be the only ones to know of the truth, all the rest only knowing that a peace treaty was made between the two Kingdoms with Gavin being traded over as the head archer from the Ramsey Kingdom to the Mad Kingdom.

As Gavin promised, he visited back home frequently, sometimes bringing Ryan along as well to have nice dinners at the Ramsey castle with the Ramsey family, the lads, and Ryan.

When Gavin thought about it in his warm baths with King Ryan, he’d kind of thought of it as a somewhat weird fairytale's happily ever after.

…

When Gavin was looking through Ryan’s extensive library one night, he came upon the book called _The Chamber of the Heart_. Ryan walked over to him and hugged him from behind. “Ah, I see you’ve found a good one, there.” He said before kissing his cheek.

“Oh, is it really good?”

“Indeed,” Ryan said, pulling it out and opening to the second page, which had an anatomic diagram of the inside of a heart. “It’s a love story, really, but there’s one particular thing I really love about it.”

“What’s that?” Gavin pondered.

“Well, when the main character describes his love, he says it in a very poetic way; his bloody flows through his heart, in and out, constantly pumping, and all of the chambers fill with his blood and love, for it flows and beat faster whenever he thinks about it and when he touches and kisses and makes love to his lover.” Ryan paused, eyes looking over Gavin lovingly before kissing his lips with passion. “I think it describes my feelings for you quite well. Though sometimes I don’t think there are enough words in our language to describe it.” He smiled wide, and Gavin blushed deeply before pulling him in for another kiss.

“You’ve always been so good with words, Ryan.”

“Well, this time it wasn’t me, though.”

“I know… but still” Gavin said, before putting the book back and pulling Ryan to take them to their bedroom for the night, making sweet, sweet love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for following me into this journey. It was fun, and I hoped you liked it!  
> Please leave a comment if you want a bonus chapter, or if there's anything else you want to say!


End file.
